


Necessity

by Yukito



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: It's a missing scene from after the events of "The Deal in Season 6.





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> It is probably a frustrating fic to read, but I meant it that way.

Adam..."  
  
"Don't." Adam sent her a brief, cold glare as he pushed passed Ros in the small hospital room to the counter to grab his shirt. He pulled it over his head and vaguely enjoyed the sensation of cotton against his skin after whatever cheap fabric blend they used for hopsital gowns. Sandpaper, probably.  
  
"It was necessary."  
  
" _Necessary_." Adam turned back around to find Ros looking at him with a stern, cold expression. Closed and calculated like she always became when an argument was about to stir. But now. Now there was reason for it. "It wasn't 'necessary' Ros. You didn't have to kill her."  
  
Ros' eyes narrowed just a tick. "She tried to kill  _you_  Adam. She would have too if I hadn't come looking for you."  
  
"But she didn't, did she? You could have let her go. Could have used her."  
  
Ros rolled her eyes, getting angry at Adam's completely inability to see passed this woman's hold over him. He was in love, no matter how many times he said he wasn't. It was obvious to everyone but Adam himself. "Oh come on Adam, she was never any real use. She was always a liability. A liability that almost got you killed. I did what was necessary."  
  
"No," Adam interjected, pointing at her with an angry frown. "You did it out of jealousy and revenge."  
  
Ros stared at Adam. How dare he? How dare he say that to her? What little emotion she had opened, closed, and her lips moved into a thin line. "I don't have to take this from you." And she wouldn't. She pushed passed him toward the door. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." She added before she disappeared out of the room. The compliment cold and meant to sting.  
  
And it did sting, leaving Adam staring at the empty doorway where Ros had been.  
  
"Shit.." He muttered.


End file.
